shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Latent Potential
Category:Charmanking2198 '''Latent Potential' is a powerful Fighting style that requires for one to bypass all of his limits and unlock his inner potential. The creation of this style began with a theory, a theory that humans don't use 100 percent of their capabilities, that they only use a very small part of it, because of negative and wrong belifes that they have of themelsves, the theory stated that humans don't know what they're actually capable of, and if they can only see their true selves, they can unleash that power, a theory that became quite popular all around the world. Many around the world attempted to unleash this latent power using various methods, usally warriors or martial artists who seek more power, but to no avail, Hypnosis was the closest method to achieving this unlock of power but it was not enough. when people just started completely forgetting about the theory, many from all over the seas started claiming to have unlocked this hidden power, and they started teaching the method to others as well, this style ended up becoming quite famous and known worldwide with the name "Latent Potential" , however it is still very hard to learn, thus only few can use this style. Training Method The training is split to four levels, each level unlocking one type of abilities, physical, mental, Haki and then spiritual abilities. The main method of learning this skill is Meditation, one would meditate everyday for long periods of time, to reach a certain state where he is completely seperated from his feelings and thoughts on himself and become capable of seeing his true uncontained and unlimited self and all of its abilities, while this seems to be simple it is actually very hard and time consuming. Even though meditation is the most important part of the training, it is not enough, along with meditation one has to also undergo hard training to strengthen his body, mind, haki and spirit, to stimulate and help the process of unlocking one's inner potential. Usage and Levels Level 1 Practitioners Level 1 users are those who were capable of unlocking the full potential and power of their bodies and physical capabilities, this is the easiest level to learn of the four, yet it is still hard to master. A level 1 master of "Latent Potential" has unbelievable physical strength, capable of effortlessly shattering rock, lifting and tossing giant sized boulders, rupturing the ground with nothing more then a finger, opponents struck by a level 1 practitioner's attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or simply death, first level users also gain incredible stamina and endurace capable of fighting even when heavily injured. Level 1 practitioners also gain exetremly high levels of agility and speed, to the point that most opponents won't even be capable of keeping up with them or reacting to their attacks. Level 2 Practitioners Level 2 practitioners are those who were capable of unlocking their mind's full potential and capabilities, gaining exetremly high levels of concentration, memory, and precision, thanks to this they gain many capabilities, including predictive capabilities allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. they would also gain copying abilities thanks to their high concentration and memory, as they would be able to pick up and reproduce the most difficult techniques only after seeing it once or twice. Level 3 Practitioners Practitioners of this level are those who managed to unlock the full potential of their Haki, they don't gain more haki or new types of it, they would simply be capable of releasing the full potential of their Haki and use it to its fullest extent without the need for long intense training. Level 4 Practitioners Practitioners of this level are considered Masters of Latent Potential who can use it on all four levels, gaining one more ability, an ability that is quite similiar to zoro's Kyutoryu. Through meditation the users would be able to see the true form of their souls and conjure it up in battle in the form of extensions of their spirit and part-illusion , naturally the form differs from one person to another. When this ability is activated, all of the senses of opponents not just vision are fooled including Kenbunshoku Haki, giving the user incredible and overwhelming presence making opponents believe that the user is many times stronger then he actually is, in the middle of being overwhelmed and frightened, opponents will no longer be capable of using their full power and end up becoming greatly distracted, limited and utterly ineffective in battle, it can also be used to multiply one's presence and scatter it everywhere, greatly confusing Kenbunshoku Haki users who were caught by the illusion. Masters of this level are called Kanpekina ningen (完璧な人間, Literally meaning "Perfect Human") . Techniques Level 1 Techniques Heavy Impact: is a Techique that can be used by practitioners from all levels, it takes advantage from Latent Potential users' superhuman strength, it is basically punching the ground with incredible strength, when the ground is hit it is pulverised into minute pieces by the excess shock, this technique is mostly used to make opponents lose their footing or to simply showcase one's strength to opponents to frighten them. Flying Mountain: is a technique that can be used by practitioners of all levels, using their incredible strength users would pull out a huge ball of rock from the ground and hurl it down at enemies flattening everything in its path. Level 2 Techniques Reflecting Mirror: This is a technique that requires level two usage of Latent Potential, to use this, practitioners must pour all of their concentration on their enemy and predict his next movements through the slightest muscle tension, and then copy these movements and preform them at the same time that the enemy preforms them with speed and accuracy, perfectly mirroring opponents, this can be very useful in battle in many ways, especially against martial artists. Even for Level 2 Practitioners of Latent Potential this technique is still hard to preform and requires training. Level 4 Techniques Mighty Presence: a technique exclusive to level 4 practitioners, by releasing their spirit users can cause opponents an illusion that affects their Kenbunshoku Haki, making victims belive that the user has an overwhelming presence, the illusion is so effective that one look from the user can petrify even strong willed opponents. Mighty Spirit: this technique requires for the user to see the true form of his soul and conjure it up in battle as an illusion that effects all five senses, while this from is just an illusion it still has a great phycological effect on opponents, greatly distracting and pressuring them in battle. Future Vision: This is a highly advanced technique that combines between the "Mighty spirit" and "reflecting Mirror" techniques to form a new powerful technique. When an opponent is about to use a technique The user has to observe the opponent and pour all his concentraion on him to read his next movements, this way the practitioner would see an image of the technique that the opponent is about to use, then the practitioner would distact him with "Mighty Spirit" right before he can finish his technique then copy and attack with that same technique before the opponent can, because of this many think that level 4 practitioners can see the future. Practitioners Ignis D. Nicolas, a level 4 practitioner and a master of the style. Ukitake, a level 1 practitioner of the style. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques